You can Just Call me 'Sasuke'
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Aku tidak percaya jika Naruto bisa berteman dengan si playboy itu." SasuNaruSasu. Warn:BL, dan masih banyak lagi. Dibalik kisah 'Waiting'. Gaara's story Chapter 2 APDET!
1. Prologue

**You can Just Call me 'Sasuke!'**

**Dibalik 'Waiting'.**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating:T**

**Warning: BL, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Ucapan terima kasih:**

**Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan YME karena berkat-Nya saya bisa mengerjakan ff ini.**

**Kedua, kepada teman saya yg di dunia maya atau yg suka bikin saya sulit di dunia nyata, Hello all! Kalian sehat?**

**Ketiga kepada Bang Kishi! You are rocker, bro!**

**Keempat- *Dilempar pembaca*(Berudu:Sabar buu~)**

Pembaca: Banyak bacot lo!

**Ok, ok! Come guys, kita baca bareng" cerita ini..**

**Dua kata untuk kalian:**

**1. Suka lo baca, ga suka lo baca juga! O.o**

**2. Manis dan pahit itu dekat.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Suara lonceng pintu pun terdengar, Kiba dan Hinata memasuki sebuah kedai kopi yang terletak di dalam taman ria-tepatnya cukup jauh dari bianglala dan cukup dekat dari arena rumah hantu. Neji pun memandang mereka berdua dan tersenyum, "bagaimana? Berhasil?"

"Yaiyalah! Kita gitu, iya kan Hinata-hime?" Kiba menaruh tangannya di pundak Hinata dan membuat mata Neji mendelik tajam pada dirinya. Kiba pun menyingkirkan tangannya dan tersenyum ketakutan.

"Mereka memang menyusahkan," Gaara berkomentar.

Ternyata tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke telah meminta pertolongan pada teman-teman Naruto. Meminta tolong agar rencana kencan mereka berjalan mulus. Semua yang direncanakan Sasuke sudah begitu matang; sampai pada hal terlambat pun. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha memang sangat senang membuat Uke/seme nya malu dan kerepotan.

Tenten yang menjadi pasangan Neji tersenyum memandang Neji dan menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Tenten?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat senyum Tenten yang makin lebar.

"Kau tahu Neji? Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa bersama," suara cekikikan Tenten kini terdengar jelas.

"Ya, aku pun tidak percaya. Hei, Kiba! Kenapa kamu tidak duduk?" Kali ini Temari sebagai kakak perempuannya Gaara yang berbicara.

Kiba pun mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Hinata yang dari tadi sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, mereka memang merepotkan," Shikamaru mengambil kopi yang di atas mejanya dan meminum kopi tersebut perlahan, mencoba mengalahkan rasa panas di kopi tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingat pertama kali mereka berkenalan," Kiba tertawa dan mengambil kopi milik Gaara.

"Itu kopiku!" Gaara menarik gelas yang berada di tangan Kiba.

"Chk, pelit sekali," Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei, memang bagaimana cara mereka bertemu?!" Temari memandang Kiba dan berharap Kiba segera bercerita.

"Hahaha, aku sih diceritakan oleh Naruto sedkit-sedikit," Kiba tertawa membayangkan marahnya Naruto waktu dia akan mengerjai Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Semua orang berbarengan bertanya pada Kiba, termasuk Hinata.

"Ok, ok dengarkan baik-baik!"

Kiba pun memulai ceritanya...

**Flashback**

Semua yang Sasuke inginkan pasti dengan mudah didapatkannya. Mengapa? Selain wajahnya yang tampan dan otaknya yang cemerlang, Sasuke pun merupakan kandidat penguasa perusahaan yang cukup ternama di dunia-setelah kakaknya. Semua orang yang mendengar namanya pasti akan terkagum-kagum dengan kelebihan yang tidak bisa dimiliki semua orang, termasuk Naruto Uzumaki. Si pirang yang diam-diam sudah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut dan kerap kali memperhatikan Uchiha dari jarak dekat maupun jauh. Dimana ada Uchiha, pasti Naruto akan memandangnya.

Tetapi sayang…

Perasaannya tidak dapat tersampaikan sama sekali, bahkan berbicara pun mereka tidak pernah. Naruto hanya bisa memandang pesona Sasuke diantara kerumunan banyak orang. Pesona Sasuke yang hanya bisa dilihat tetapi tidak akan bisa dijangkau oleh dirinya. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah hal yang indah bagi dirinya.

Tersenyum..

Menguap..

Bahkan makan di kantin..

Naruto tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke yang terkenal dengan julukan ice prince tersebut. Meski julukan ice prince, tetapi Sasuke terkenal sebagai seorang playboy. Banyak sekali wanita yang sudah menjadi korbanya.

Itulah pun malah menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mendekat pada Sasuke..

Apapun yang berada di diri Sasuke Naruto pasti menyukainya!

-

-

Pada saat jam pelajaran, Naruto terus memandang jendela. Berharap sesuatu akan muncul dan membuat kebosanannya dari mengikuti pelajaran menghilang. Mata Naruto terus menelusuri pemandangan halaman sekolah, rumput-rumput yang sudah di potong pada liburan musim panas bulan lalu dan anak-anak yang sedang berolahraga dipandangnya secara seksama.

Naruto terus mencari hal yang menarik buat dirinya sampai dia tiba pada sesosok orang yang sedang meregangkan badannya. Tangannya dilipatkan di atas kepala, dan dia menarik pinggangnya, sehingga baju seragam olah raganya sedkit naik ke atas, memperlihatkan kulit pinggangnya yang putih.

Naruto terus menatap pemandangan indah tersebut…

Sampai pada akhirnya sesosok manusia yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju arena lari, dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto pun menghela nafas, rasa bosannya kembali datang…

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya?" Naruto mengeluh dalam hati sambil membolak-balik kertas buku pelajarannya.

"Bertemu siapa?" Gaara bertanya dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar guru tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh?! Tidak Gaara, bukan siapa-siapa hehehe…"

Memang Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke bahkan cinta berlebihan, tetapi berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sangat benci dengan pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Bahkan, setiap yang dilakukan Sasuke akan membuat teman-teman Naruto mencibir bahkan mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya, kebencian teman-teman Naruto diakibakan sifat Sasuke yang begitu dingin, dan selalu memainkan perasaan wanita. Ok, Intinya saja! teman-teman Naruto sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke karena sifat Sasuke yang begitu buruk. Sehingga, Naruto harus merahasiakan kisah cintanya dalam hatinya yang paling terdalam, bahkan berharap bisa mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam..

Ya, itulah hidup jika kau mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke…

-

-

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Naruto berjalan bersama Gaara menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat akan menginjak gerbang, Naruto baru mengingat jika buku pelajarannya tertinggal di dalam loker besi miliknya.

Naruto mehentikan langkahnya dan memandang Gaara.

"Gaara, kau duluan saja! Buku ku tertinggal," Naruto segera berlari menuju dalam gedung sekolah. Tidak memperdulikan banyaknya orang yang sudah dia tabrak.

"Naruto, aku tunggu disini saja!" Samar-samar terdengar suara Gaara yang berteriak, tetapi karena Naruto sudah cukup jauh berlari, membuat tidak ada peluang lagi untuk membalas ucapan Gaara.

Akhirnya, Naruto pun tiba di depan loker…

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafas sambil berjalan ke arah loker. Beratus-ratus loker berjajar di ruangan tersebut, Naruto pun mengambil kunci lokernya dari saku celana berwarna hitam a.k.a seragamnya dan mencari nomor loker yang sesuai dengan nomor kuncinya.

Naruto berbelok berbelok di antara loker…

Matanya bertemu dengan sesosok kulit putih dan rambut pantat ayam..

Uchiha Sasuke pun sedang berada disitu, memandang sebuah kertas dengan ekspresi kosong…

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, harapannya untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya telah terkabul..

Matanya terus menatap si Uchiha bungsu..

Kali ini dari jarak yang begitu dekat..

"Kau tahu cinta itu sampah?" Tiba-tiba sang pemilik mata onyx berbicara.

Naruto melihat ke belakang berharap ada seseorang yang diam di belakangnya…

'Tidak ada,' Naruto menatap kembali Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Kau berbicara padaku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya.

Sasuke mendengus, mata onyx percampuran misterius dan ambisi berputar karena mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tetapi Naruto seakan-akan terbius di dalamnya. Hanya merasa takjub dengan mata tersebut.

"Mereka itu sampah," Sasuke memperlihatkan kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Surat cinta?

Naruto kembali memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini tersenyum penuh ejekan, penuh cemoohan terhadap apa yang dia dapat dari _fans_nya. Naruto menelan ludah dan matanya masih belum bisa teralih dari Sasuke.

'Dia bilang sampah?' Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau pikir cinta seseorang itu sampah?" Tanpa sadar Naruto berkata hal demikian pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, karena mereka itu hanya mengagungkan perasaan yang namanya sampah, dan hanya orang tolol saja yang bahagia atas namanya cinta," Sasuke meremas surat tersebut di depan wajah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto pun berubah merah…

Merah karena marah…

Naruto pun menundukkan kepala..

"Kau tahu sulitnya mendapatkan cinta?" Suara Naruto berubah rendah.

Dia tidak percaya cinta?

Apalagi mencintai pria, hah?

"Jangan bilang kau salah satu orang tolol tersebut?" Sasuke tertawa mengejek dan sukses membuat Naruto geram. Tangan Naruto pun terkepal.

Apa?

Kenapa dia bertanya begitu padaku?

Apa yang harus aku jawab?

Aku tidak mungkin berkata mempunyai perasaan 'tolol' tersebut, karena…

Dia pasti akan membenciku…

Terlebih jika aku memiliki perasaan tersebut pada dirinya…

"Tidak!" Naruto tertawa dan mengambil kertas-kertas di tangan Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau menyimpan kertas-kertas ini? Buang saja pada tempat sampah!" Naruto melempar kertas tersebut pada tempat sampah yang berada beberapa meter dari dirinya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto…

Onyx pun bertemu dengan biru langit…

"Tidak percaya akan ada seseorang yang berpikiran sama denganku," Sasuke tersenyum dan melewati Naruto.

"Jaa, sampai jumpa besok!" Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan loker.

Naruto terduduk lemas ketika Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"A-apa yang aku pikirkan? Bagaimana ini? Aku baru saja memproklamasikan diriku adalah seorang aseksual?!" Naruto menutup wajahnya.

Terlebih mengaku pada dirinya…

-

-

-

"Kau lama sekali Naruto?" Saat Naruto tiba, Gaara masih bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya sudah cukup kusut, menandakan begitu lamanya dia menunggu.

"Maaf Gaara…" Ucap Naruto lemas, Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa kamu?" Gaara bertanya.

"Aku sediiiih~" Naruto memeluk Gaara seketika membuat Gaara bertambah bingung.

"Naruto, lepas! Aku tidak ingin orang-orang menganggap kita aneh," Gaara dengan penuh tenaga melepas pelukan Naruto. "Iya, iya, u-uh Gaara pelit!" Naruto membuang muka dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang entah mendumel apa.

-

-

-

"_Tidak percaya akan ada seseorang yang berpikiran sama denganku," Sasuke tersenyum dan melewati Naruto._

"Tidak!" Naruto berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya. Ucapan Sasuke masih terus terniang-niang di kupingnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa bersama dirinya~" Naruto berhenti dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Berpura-pura saja?

Eh?! Aku tahu…

Mana mungkin dia akan ingat orang seperti aku, jadi…

"Ah, buat apa aku pikirkan, toh kita tidak saling kenal," Naruto membetulkan posisi bantalnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Berharap semua masalah sekarang dapat dilupakannya…

-

-

-

Keesokan harinya Naruto sedang asyik bermain kartu di kantin bersama gengnya ketika seseorang melewati dirinya…

Sasuke Uchiha melewati Naruto dan berhenti di belakang Naruto, membuat teman-teman Naruto berhenti berbicara dan memandang ke arah belakang Naruto.

"Uzumaki?" Suara berat yang tidak pernah akan dilupakan Naruto kini kembali terdengar.

"I-iya?" Naruto menjadi gugup seketika yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar teman-temannya tidak mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Jaketmu jatuh!" Sasuke menundukkan badannya dan mengambil jaket Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto…

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namamu?" Kiba melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan 2 orang wanita.

"Mhm.. Aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aneh, ayo kita lanjutkan!" Lee berseru mengajak teman-temannya bermain kembali.

"Kasihan sekali kau disapa orang seperti dia," Kiba tertawa mengejek Naruto.

"Apa sih kamu?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

Semua orang pun tertawa…

mengetawai dirinya walaupun hanya saling tegur dengan dia…

'Dia ternyata masih mengenalku, bahkan mengetahui namaku,' Naruto pun tersenyum.

-

-

-

Sore ini pun Naruto sedikitnya mempunyai harapan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti kemarin. Naruto menunggu Sasuke di ruang loker dan menyandarkan bagian belakang badannya pada loker, merasakan dingin yang menjalar ke punggungnya.

'Jika dia tidak datang maka sia-sia saja menyuruh temanku pulang terlebih dahulu," Naruto memandang sepatunya yang berwarna putih. Masih menunggu kedatangan Uchiha.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, semakin lama-lama semakin mendekat..

Suara loker pun terdengar…

Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Sasuke sudah berada di depan loker miliknya dan sedang mengganti sepatu. Naruto pun memperdekat jaraknya, mendekati Sasuke.

"Uchiha?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang segera membalikkan badannya.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam…

Saling berpandangan…

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

'Sial, tentu saja dia akan pulang! Kau bodoh sekali Naruto,' Naruto mendumel di dalam hati.

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab datar, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

'Ya ampun, kali ini aku bertindak bodoh lagi. Kenapa sih kalau di depan dia aku tidak bisa berhenti berbuat bodoh? Aku tidak tahan buat bertanya pada dirinya,' Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang terus-menerus berubah ekspresi.

"Mhm tidak. Hahaha. Uchiha-san aku pergi dulu, ya!" Naruto segera berlari menuju luar sekolah.

"Tunggu!" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, membuat Naruto mehentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto.

'A-apa? Dia mengajakku?' Naruto membelalakkan mata.

Naruto membalikkan badan..

Naruto pun mengangguk, menerima ajakan Sasuke…

-

-

-

"Uchiha, mau apa kita kesini?" Naruto menutup kupingnya yang sudah sangat sakit karena musik yang begitu keras.

"_Have fun,_ Uzumaki! Ayo!" Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku tinggi, Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memesan minuman yang dinamakan vodka, matanya memandang lantai dansa liar, seperti mencari sesuatu yang akan bisa dimakannya.

"Uchiha?" Naruto mencoba bertanya kembali.

"Sudah aku bilang tadi kan? Kita _have fun_, Uzumaki!" Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya agar Naruto bisa mendengar di tengah kebisingan ini.

Naruto memandang sekeliling, wanita maupun pria sibuk menari dan bercenkrama di sekelilingnya, lampu disko yang terus berkelap-kelip membuat matanya sakit, wangi alkohol dan rokok begitu pekat tercium di hidungnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa kita yang berseragam bisa masuk kemari?" Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ini yang kau sebut bersenang-senang?" Naruto mendekatkan bibinya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kita _hunting_!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan meminum minuman yang dipesannya dan segera berjalan ke arah lantai dansa.

"Uchiha, tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun sekarang berada di lantai dansa…

"Kau tahu Uzumaki?" Sasuke dan Naruto kini saling berhadapan dan saling bertatapan.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sangat mudah jika kita mehancurkan seseorang," Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan badannya, mengikuti alur musik yang cukup keras untuk menari.

"Maksudmu apa?" Naruto hanya memandang orang yang didepannya menari.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu!" Sasuke tersenyum yang membuat Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Hanya sepersekian detik kau akan mengetahui apa yang aku maksud," Lanjut Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto sukses membuat wajah Naruto bertambah merah.

'Untung disini remang-remang,' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

Uchiha pun sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya…

"Kemana lagi dia?" Naruto melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sesosok pemilik rambut ayam dan berkulit putih.

'Itu dia!' Naruto berseru dalam hati dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.

Naruto membelalakkan mata..

Sasuke sedang menari dengan wanita lain..

Hati Naruto sakit, tetapi Naruto segera menepis semua hal tersebut…

Sasuke pun mencium leher wanita tersebut..

Naruto terus memandang pandangan di depannya, memandang Sasuke mencium wanita pirang, dengan kulit putih dan baju yang begitu minim.

Tangan wanita tersebut berada di pinggang Sasuke..

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, Sasukenya telah disentuh oleh orang lain, selain dirinya…

"_You see? Easy,_ bukan? Aku hanya perlu melakukan banyak hal dengan wanita tersebut, dan…"

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto..

Mereka saling berpandangan kembali…

"…Dia akan hancur!" Sasuke tersenyum sadis dan sukses membuat mata Naruto membulat karena terkejut.

'Ke-kenapa aku mencintai setan seperti dia?' Naruto menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kau mesti mehancurkan wanita tersebut? Kasihan kan, bagaimana jika dia bunuh diri atau melakukan tindakan bodoh lainnya?" Naruto bertanya polos.

"Memang kau pikir, wanita yang pergi ke tempat seperti ini setiap hari merupakan wanita yang tidak pantas dihancurkan?" Sasuke tersenyum ringan dan berjalan ke tempat minum kembali, Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke.

"Iya, tetapi kau tidak pantas-"

"Pergi saja jika kau tidak suka!" Sasuke menegluk minumannya dan membalikkan badannya, sehingga dia membelakangi meja bartender.

'Dia mengusirku?' Naruto menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Sial sekali dia..

Tetapi apa boleh buat..

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu.." Naruto menurunkan sedikit nada suaranya, Sasuke memandang melirik perubahan wajah Naruto.

"Maafmu diterima," ujar Sasuke.

Eh?! Siapa yang meminta maaf?

Kenapa aku bergaul dengan orang ini malah makin terasa dia teryata orang yang menyebalkan?

Kemana Sasuke Uchiha yang sering aku lihat di sekolah?

"Besok kita ujian.. Seharusnya kita pulang!" Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Hn." Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan _tips_ pada sang bartender.

-

-

-

Saat bangun pagi kepala Naruto menjadi sakit. Kepergiannya untuk mengikuti Sasuke cukup membuat kepalanya seperti berada di neraka. Naruto memandang jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas.

'Ingin bolos saja rasanya,' Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan apabila tidak ada ujian dia berharap tidak akan masuk sekolah.

"Naruto! Cepat turun dan segera bersiap-siap!" Kushina berteriak dari lantai satu memanggil anak semata wayangnya.

"Iya, mama!" Naruto menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

Tampaknya aku tidak enak badan..

Tetapi..

Ya sudahlah…

Naruto pun memasuki kamar mandi..

-

-

-

"Pagi!" Garaa menyapa Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sedang berbincang-bincang di bangku mereka masing-masing, dipojok ruangan kelas.

"Pagi, eh Gaara, kamu tidak bersama-sama Naruto?" Kiba melihat ke kiri ke kanan mencari keberadaan pemilik rambut pirang. "Tidak!" Jawab Gaara.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Neji yang baru saja datang dan baru saja bergabung kelompoknya.

"Entahlah. Dia makin lama makin aneh. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun dan pergi sendirian," Kiba memandang kedua temannya yang ikut berpikir.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Guru pun memasuki kelas dan semua segera berhamburan ke tempat masing-masing.

"Ini pun baru pertama kalinya dia terlambat…" Gaara segera berjalan menuju bangkunya.

-

-

"Sial! Aku terlambat," Naruto berlari-lari menuju ruangan kelasnya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Akhirnya dia pun tiba di ruang kelasnya…

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya, Iruka sensei.

"Ya, sudah! Cepat masuk, ujian telah dimulai Naruto," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan menuju bangku miliknya.

"Kau terlambat? Kenapa?" Kiba membisikkan hal tersebut ketika Naruto akan mengerjakan soal-soal ujian.

"Aku belajar sampai malam," Naruto berbicara dengan pelan dan berbohong pada Kiba karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa tidur sampai jam 2 dini hari karena bermain dengan Sasuke.

"Owh begitu," Kiba kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-

-

-

"U-uh ujiannya sulit sekali!" Kiba meregangkan badannya, Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen di kantin hanya mendelik pada Kiba.

"Ada apa dengan matamu? Mendelik segala," Kiba mendengus dan hanya mendapatkan Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kiba memandang ke arah pintu kantin, dan senyum kecil kini terlintas di bibirnya. Senyum mengejek yang akan selalu Kiba lontarkan pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, "eh, Naruto lihat! Si Sasuke sedang dikejar-kejar lagi cewek."

Naruto memandang ke arah yang Kiba tunjuk. Benar saja, Sasuke sedang dikerubungi oleh 2 orang wanita, mereka sepertinya sedang memohon pada Sasuke yang tetap berjalan memasuki kantin.

'U-uh.' Naruto mendumel dalam hati. _Mood_nya menjadi bertambah buruk ketika melihat Sasuke bersama dengan para _fans_nya.

"Naruto, kita kerjain dia, yuk?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto yang memandangnya.

"Kerjain bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya.

"Yah, kau pikirkan saja! Kau kau si pembuat ulah, masa ngerjain seorang Uchiha pun tidak bisa?" Kiba tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto memalingkan mukanya, tidak ingin raut wajah kesalnya terlihat.

"Ayolah!" Kiba terus memaksa Naruto.

'Beraninya kau mempunyai ide untuk menyakiti Sasuke,' Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Kiba bertanya sekali lagi.

"TIDAK!" Naruto menggebrak meja, kepalanya sudah mendidih.

Kantin pun menjadi sepi, semua memandang Naruto.

Rasa kesal…

Rasa tidak sanggup berbohong…

Bercampur dalam dirinya…

"A-apa maksudmu dengan tidak?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih tenang menghadapi orang di depannya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin, melewati Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berpapasan..

Naruto tidak sanggup lagi memandang Sasuke…

'Kebohongan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan!' Naruto berlari ke balkon.

Sasuke pun melihat Naruto yang berlari...

-

-

-

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto yang kini sedang terduduk memandang lapangan. Rasa ingin menenangkan Naruto begitu besar, tetapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa menenangkan orang, sehingga hanya bisa mendekat tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat seseorang tenang.

"Buat apa kau ikuti aku?" Suara Naruto bergetar menahan emosi.

"…"

"Pergi sana!" Naruto masih tidak memandang Sasuke, tetapi suara kegetiran Naruto begitu terdengar di kuping Sasuke.

"Uzumaki, kau bisa cerita padaku," Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dan mencoba membalikkan badan Naruto.

"Pergi!" Naruto berteriak dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa aku, jadi buat apa aku cerita padamu?" Naruto berkata judes pada Sasuke.

Terdengar suara Sasuke menghela nafas..

'Jadi begitu..'

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut, dan memandang Naruto…

"Kau tahu Uzumaki?" Sasuke kembali berbicara, Naruto hanya berdiam-diri tidak memperdulikan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ingin sebut nama depannya… Walaupun itu hanya berlangsung 2 hari..." Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Orang pertama yang ingin dia sebut nama depannya?' Naruto mencoba mencerna apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Naruto membalikkan badan…

Memandang pintu yang telah menutup…

Memandang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya…

Angin pun berhembus dengan kencang, meniup rambut Naruto…

"Apa aku mempunyai harapan?" Naruto masih memandang pintu tersebut, tidak mengetahui apakah dia harus tersenyum atau tidak sama sekali.

**End Flashback**

"Bagaimana? seru kan?" Kiba memandang seluruh temannya secara bergantian.

"Iya sih, Sasuke memang playboy waktu dulu.. Aduh, aku sampai merinding mendengarnya," Tenten memegang tangannya dan mengusap-ngusapnya seperti orang kedinginan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Apa cuman segitu ceritanya?" Temari mehempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, wajahnya sangat bosan, entah akibat cerita Kiba atau dia ingin diceritakan kembali.

Semua pun saling berpandangan...

Saling mengangkat bahu...

"Belum," Gaara yang tadi tenang-tenang saja dan tampak tidak tertarik dengan cerita tersebut kini angkat bicara, dan dia pun menjadi sorotan teman-temannya.

"Belum?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dimainkannya pegangan cangkir miliknya.

"Aku pun ikut ambil alih dalam cerita yang akan aku ceritakan sekarang," Gaara menutup matanya dan membuat suasana menjadi begitu hening.

"A-ambil alih bagaimana?" Mata para_ gossiper_ kecuali Neji, Shino dan Gaara pun makin tambah besar.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan!" Semua berbicara berbarengan, memerintah Gaara agar segera bercerita.

**Flashback**

"Aduuuh, bosan sekali!" Naruto menidurkan badannya, tubuhnya sangat pegal dan kepalanya pusing.

"Baru segitu saja sudah menyerah Uzumaki!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ini sudah melewati beberapa bulan semenjak mereka mulai bertemu dan bermain bersama. Akibat kejadian 'balkon' Naruto maupun Sasuke menjadi bertambah dekat dan cukup saling memahami satu dengan lainnya. Bahkan terkadang setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu dan bermain bersama- secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ya, bersembunyi dari para sahabat Naruto yang kalian tahu mereka sangat benci dengan Sasuke. Selain itu, Naruto pun baru mengetahui jika Sasuke mempunyai sebuah biola, tetapi biola tersebut tidak pernah dimainkan Sasuke bahkan disebut-sebut nama benda pun tidak pernah.

Naruto menatap biola yang terletak di etalase kaca kamar Sasuke...

Sebuah biola yang terletak di atas bungkus kayu dengan karpet merah di sekelilingnya membuat Naruto membayangkan Sasuke memainkan biola tersebut..

"Uchiha, coba kau mainkan biola itu!" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk menulis pekerjaan rumah, Sasuke pun mehentikan kegiatannya dan memandang biola tersebut.

"Tidak!" Sasuke kembali menulis.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke lebih jelas, "karena aku tidak mau," Sasuke menjawab ringan, membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya secara tidak sadar.

"Kamu menyebalkan!" Naruto mengambil pensilnya dan kembali menulis.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyebalkan?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "daripada kau pusing-pusing menyuruhku bermain biola, lebih baik kerjakan tugasmu!"

"U-uh," Naruto pun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Satu menit... Naruto melirik ke arah biola tersebut.

Dua puluh menit... Naruto melirik ke arah biola tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit... Naruto melirik ke arah biola tersebut.

Empat puluh menit... Naruto melirik ke arah biola tersebut.

enam puluh menit... Naruto melirik ke arah biola tersebut.

Kemudian 61 menit 20 detik..

"Aaaa!!" Naruto berteriak dan mengucek-ngucek rambutnya, Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan mendengus.

"Uchiha! Ayo mainkan!!" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata _'puppy eyes'. _Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "aku tidak mau main Uzumaki! Bahkan jika aku punya cewek, aku pun tidak akan rela memainkan biola tersebut untuk dirinya!" Sasuke menutup bukunya dan beranjak ke kasur.

"Kenapa?" Mata Naruto mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak mau. Tidak mau ya tidak mau! Puas? Jika tidak mau kenapa harus pakai alasan?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, dihempaskan badannya ke kasur empuk miliknya.

'Kenapa dia marah-marah? Memang apa salahnya jika dia memainkan biola tersebut?' Naruto berpikir dalam hati.

Suara hp pun terdengar...

Naruto melihat sebuah sms di dalam layar hp nya..

_Naruto, lagi dimana? Kamu mau ikut makan nggak? Aku traktir ramen!_

"Dari siapa?" Suara berat Sasuke kembali terdengar, Naruto memandang mata onyx Sasuke.

"Gaara," Naruto menjawab dan melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Sabaku?" Sasuke bertanya seperti menyelidik.

"Iya," Naruto menjawab.

"Owh," Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Uchiha, aku pulang dulu, ya?" Secara tiba-tiba Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mau kemana?"

"Makan ramen dengan Gaara,"

Mereka berdua pun saling berpandangan...

Pandangan yang tidak ada arti khusus...

'Ah, sebentar lagi dia pasti mencegahku pergi!' Naruto berseru dalam hati.

"Hn."

'Ternyata tidak,' Naruto mendengus, 'menyebalkan.'

"Ya sudah! Dah, Uchiha," Naruto tersenyum dan segera beranjak pergi menuju tempat Gaara.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk...

"Chk," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya.

-

-

-

"Darimana saja kau Naruto?" Gaara langsung bertanya begitu Naruto memasuki kedai ramen dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hehehe, aku mengerjakan tugas," Naruto tersenyum.

"Dimana?" Gaara bertanya kembali.

"Di rumah," Naruto menjawab singkat sambil melihat ramen di daftar menu.

Rumah?

Tadi aku telepon rumah Naruto, kata Ibunya masih di sekolah...

Kenapa dia berbohong padaku?

Memang dia kemana? Sampai berbohong kepadaku...

"Owh, rumah," Garaa mengangguk dan ikut melihat daftar menu yang sedang dilihat Naruto.

**End Flashback.**

"Jadi semenjak itu, kau mulai merasakan keanehan pada Naruto?" Tenten menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Ya, cerita ini bukan hanya sampai situ saja, masih ada lanjutannya!" Gaara beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana kamu?" Lee memadang Gaara yang mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Wc," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Yaaah!" Semua pun kecewa, memandang Gaara yang beranjak pergi ke wc.

**TBC..**

* * *

Ini prologue!! Bagaimana cocok buat dilanjutin atau nggak? Hehehe.. Ini dibuat akibat banyak orang yg minta prequel nya **waiting**… Ada jg yg ga nge review, eh malah PM hahahaha… Tetapi, ini mau dilanjutin atau dihapus ceritanya terserah reader..Berudu cuman mengerjakan cerita sebaik mungkin. Salam, berudu.


	2. Gaara's Story

**You can Just Call me 'Sasuke!'**

**Dibalik 'Waiting'.**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating:T**

**Warning: BL, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Ucapan terima kasih:**

**Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan YME karena berkat-Nya saya bisa mengerjakan ff ini.**

**Kedua, kepada teman saya yg di dunia maya atau yg suka bikin saya sulit di dunia nyata, Hello all! Kalian sehat?**

**Ketiga kepada Bang Kishi! You are rocker, bro!**

**Keempat- *Dilempar pembaca*(Berudu:Sabar buu~)**

**Pembaca: Banyak bacot lo!**

**Ok, ok! Come guys, kita baca bareng" cerita ini..**

**Tiga kata untuk kalian:**

**1. Suka lo baca, ga suka lo baca juga! O.o**

**2. Manis dan pahit itu dekat.**

**3. Silahkan dinikmati, Gan!**

**Balasan Review:**

**Zizi Kirahira hibiki: Hohoho~ Ini inspirasi sendiri, kok! hehehe… Klo si playboy Sasuke ku itu disamain sama si punyanya sahabat gw yg butek dan kita kasih nama aja si T. Itu sih g! bisnya cerita si T jelek, sedangkan aku bagus~. (dipukul sama si T dan reader).**

**Yufa Ichibis's: Ini dilanjutin, dibaca ya.**

**Aozora: Iya nih si Gaara, aku juga kesel! *Dilempar Gaara*. ini udaaah dilanjutiiin hehehe.. Makasih udah nunggu. Maaf ya kelamaan hehehe.**

**Si moron: Aduuh moron?! Mhm.. Mhm.. apa, ya? Mhm… Owh iya, ini udah dilanjutin. Hehehe.**

**Namikaze lin-chan: Yoi, baca aja nih chapter, gimana si Naru nembaknya? Owh!!! Masalah paranoid aku lg Hiatusin, tp cuman bentar, kok! Klo masalah si sensei for hours? Itu urusan si tousama geblek (Tousama: Jangan harap kelompok mu mendapatkan bantuan lagi!) *Ampuun*.**

**Kanbmap: Sepanduk'a minta donk!!! Lumayan buat baju. (?)**

**Uchiha Aichan Uzumaki: Sama T.T aku juga cemburu. (Sasuke FC :mode on).**

**Sennin pein: Ah, mo riview apapun boleh ^^ Owh iya, salam kenal juga.. sennin!**

**CCloveruki: Iya prologue! Baru R langsung ada chapter 2 kan? Baik kan berudu? *digaplok pembaca***

**Nah, sekian dari ucapan terima kasihnya..**

**No woman No cry! (apa coba)**

**Jaa!**

* * *

Gaara's Story

"Sudah selesai?" Kiba mendengus kesal ketika melihat Gaara yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi sambil membawa tisu di tangannya.

"Sudah!" Gaara kembali duduk dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Terus?" Temari memandang Gaara yang sedang mencari posisi enak untuk duduk.

"Terus apa?" Gaara mengambil biskuit di depan matanya. 'mhm.. enak juga,' pikir Gaara yang kembali mengambil biskuit tersebut.

"Ceritanya!" Hinata berteriak OOC membuat semua orang membelalakkan mata.

'Hinata berteriak?' Semua serempak mengatakan hal tersebut di dalam hati- tidak terlepas dari wajah keterkejutan mereka.

"Eh?! Ma-maaf," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan kembali pada 'Hinata-hime' mode: on.

"Ehem!" Gaara membersihkan tenggorokan.

Semua kembali memandang Gaara…

Semua, Tidak ada terkecuali…

"Ok, kita lanjut!" Gaara pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

**Flashback.**

"Apa?!" Naruto baru saja memasuki kelas bahkan masih menggendong tas, dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu kelas ketika Sakura menghadangnya dan momohon pada dirinya untuk mengikuti lomba lari antar kelas.

"Ayolah, Naruto! Kamu kan yang larinya paling cepat di kelas kita," Sakura sebagai sang ketua murid di kelas Naruto terus memaksa Naruto, lengan Naruto pun dipegang dan digandeng dengan kuat.

"Hei, kan masih ada Gaara sama Neji!" Naruto menunjuk ke dua sahabatnya. Gaara yang sedang membaca buku, dan Neji sedang mendengarkan ipod putih kesayangannya, yang Neji namai 'byakugan.'

Sakura pun menggigit bibirnya. Matanya berputar seperti sedang berpikir atau mencari ide tepatnya. Aha! Sebuah ide pun muncul di kepala sang pemilik rambut ping.

"Naruto, mereka sudah ikut perlombaan yang lain," ujar Sakura, sukses membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

'Kenapa mesti aku, sih?' Naruto membatin dan mengutuk perlombaan tersebut.

"Ah, ayolah! Kamu kan juara nasional," Sakura kembali memohon.

"Tetapi itu kan sudah lama. Aku kan sudah tidak berlari lagi semenjak cedera," Naruto melepas tangan Sakura dan menaruh tangannya di depan dada.

"Cedera mu kan sudah sembuh" Sakura terus merajuk dan matanya mulai sembab.

'Ayolah Naruto, hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan si topeng oranye itu!' Sakura berbicara dalam hatinya, dan semangat untuk mengalahkan geng akatsuki yang dikenal geng paling hebat dan _perfectionist_ di seluruh sekolah tingkat tinggi makin berkobar.

Naruto memandang mata sembab Sakura.

'Sial! Kenapa mesti mau nangis sih?' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

Ah, sudahlah!

"Baik-baik!" Naruto pun mengangguk dan Sakura bersorak bahagia.

"Yeah, makasih Naruto!" Sakura segera menuliskan nama Naruto disebuah kertas yang diyakini Naruto sebagai kertas pendaftaran perlombaan.

'Benar-benar, cewek itu sangat menakutkan,' Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan memandang ke arah bangku-bangku yang sudah hampir dipenuhi banyak orang.

'Owh, iya! Hari ini aku kan duduk sama Gaara,' Naruto pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya, mendekati Gaara yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau ikut lomba apa, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang menyimpan tasnya di kursi, tepatnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Lomba?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mehentikan acara membacanya.

"Iya, lomba apa?" Naruto memandang Gaara heran, 'kenapa dia keliatan heran ketika aku tanyakan lomba?' Pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengikuti lomba apa-apa," Gaara berbicara datar dan memandang Naruto yang mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kau tidak ikut lomba?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi, hanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar barusan adalah benar.

"Iya! Memang kenapa?" Gaara menutup bukunya dan menaruh buku tersebut di atas meja.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"Aku ditipu Sakura!!" Naruto berteriak, sukses membuat Gaara menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak berteriak?! Ditipu bagaimana?" Gaara meniup kupingnya yang terasa tidak bisa mendengar lagi.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara, "u-uh aku ditipu. Sakura bilang kau dan Neji mengikuti lomba lain. Jadi, hanya aku yang bisa mengikuti lomba lari. U-uh aku kesal~" Naruto memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan peluk-peluk!" Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan menggeser tempat duduknya, "dasar!" Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara dan memeluk Gaara kembali, "Gaara, aku butuh peganti~" Naruto merajuk pada sahabat yang paling dekatnya ini.

"Memang kenapa sih kalau kau ikut lomba? Neji memang mengikuti lomba, sedangkan aku tidak," ujar Gaara sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, "lepas!" Teriak Gaara.

'Kenapa aku tidak ingin ikut?' Naruto bertanya pada hatinya.

Ya, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan ikut, karena Naruto harus mengurangi jadwal bersama Sasuke akibat latihan ekstra menghadapi perlombaan. Apapun akan Naruto lakukan demi selalu bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Gaara!! Gantikan aku, ya?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Untuk apa aku menggantikanmu?" Gaara mencoba mehindari tatapan Naruto.

"Sebab," Naruto mencoba mencari alasan, 'aduh, sebab apa ya?' Naruto memandang langit-langit seolah-olah ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Gaara di atas sana.

'Masa aku bilang karena tidak mau mengorbankan waktu dengan Sasuke?' Naruto memandang langit-langit, masih mencari jawaban.

"Sebab apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan menyelidik.

"Sebab-pokoknya kamu harus gantikan aku!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah marah sekaligus memelas pada Gaara.

Gaara pun kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'kenapa dia tidak mau lomba sampai seperti ini? Akhir-akhir ini Naruto makin aneh. Tunggu! Siapa tahu jika aku tidak megantikan dia, aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya," Gaara tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tidak!" Jawab Gaara pasti.

"Yah, Gaara," harapan Naruto pun pupus, "kau menyebalkan."

"Terserah, kau!" Gaara mendengus.

'Aku pasti akan mengetahui semua jawabannya,' pikir Gaara.

-

-

-

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi. Sasuke sedang membaca buku di kelas yang sudah kosong ketika Naruto mehampirinya. Sasuke pun tersenyum memandang teman satu-satunya yang telah meganggu acara membacanya, "teman-temanmu sudah pulang?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Sudah! Ayo, kita juga pulang!" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan segera mungkin membereskan buku-bukunya, Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar jendela.

Memandang sekolah yang sudah kosong…

Memandang langit oranye yang menandakan matahari akan bersembunyi menanti esok hari…

Memandang lapangan yang akan menjadi arena tandingnya…

"Kau ikut lomba, Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menjawab tenang, "sejak kapan aku ikut lomba kecil seperti itu?" Sasuke menjawab dengan seenaknya.

"Aku ikut," Naruto membalikkan badan memandang Sasuke.

Mereka saling berpandangan..

Mata biru memantul di dalam mata onyx…

"kau ikut? Kapan mulai latihan?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Besok," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Temanmu menemani?" Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak tahu ya tidak tahu!" Naruto kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto dan menghela nafas…

"Ayo, kita pulang Uzumaki!" Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan segera beranjak dari kelas, diikuti oleh Naruto.

-

-

-

Keesokan harinya…

"Tidak usah!!" Naruto berteriak.

"Ayolah!" Lee dan Kiba terus menarik Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Naruto, kita tuh pendukung setia kamu! Semangat masa muda kita akan kita pancarkan di perlombaan nanti," Lee mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Dan untuk memancarkan semangat tersebut dibutuhkan _supporter _yang setia," lanjut Lee.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan masih memberontak, membuat Kiba sedikit jengkel, "ah, sudahlah! Kenapa kamu tidak mau ditemani latihan? Gaara bilang kamu minta ditemani," Kiba masih terus menarik Naruto.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau ditemani? Kalian juga kan harus latihan basket? Kenapa masih disini?" Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dan Lee.

"Ah, itu gampang! Tim basket akan latihan setelah Neji dan peserta lainnya selesai latihan bermain beyblade," Kiba berhenti memaksa Naruto dan sekarang dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana olahraganya.

"Be-beyblade?" Naruto memandang Lee dan Kiba secara bergantian.

"Iya, Neji yang ikut serta dalam kelas kita," ujar Lee.

'Jadi Neji mengikuti pertandingan beyblade?' Naruto menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Aku baru dengar disini akan diadakan perlombaan beyblade," ujar Naruto.

"Entahlah. Semenjak ketua murid kita diganti Itachi, banyak sekali perubahan di sekolah ini," ujar Kiba.

"Itulah semangat masa muda, penuh perubahan! Penuh inovasi!" Lee menggenggam tangannya dan matanya membara penuh dengan semangat.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa mendengus.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau ditemani. Kalau begitu, kita akan melihat Neji. Jika ada apa-apa kau tinggal hubungi kami," kiba pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju tempat latihan..

-

-

-

Hari pun makin mendekati malam, Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan latihan larinya, sekarang dia sedang mengusap keringatnya di pinggir lapangan.

Naruto memandang langit yang sama dengan dengan warna kaos miliknya-oranye. Didengarnya guru olah raganya yang terus berteriak "semangat masa muda!!" membuat Naruto tersenyum karena mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Eh?!" Naruto terperanjak kaget.

Dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke kiri ketika sebuah tangan menawarkannya botol minuman. Naruto memandang orang yang menawarkan minum padanya.

Sasuke?

"Cape Uzumaki?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, di sebelah Naruto, "kau belum pulang?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke memandang lapangan yang sedang dibersihkan oleh para pekerja sekolah.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "kenapa tidak pulang?" Naruto bertanya, 'kenapa dia enggan sekali jika pulang lebih awal?' Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun terdiam…

Naruto pun meminum minumannya, dan melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke, sehingga..

Mereka berdua hanya memandang ke depan..

Memandang lapangan…

"Sepi," Sasuke menjawab ringan.

"Sepi?" Naruto membeo.

"Seluruh keluargaku tidak ada yang di rumah, aku hanya sendirian. Ibuku sibuk mengikuti ayahku berpergian, aniki sering pulang malam akibat sering bermain dan mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama gengnya," suara Sasuke berubah menjadi getir.

'Apa? Jangan-jangan,' Naruto menelan ludah.

"Jangan bilang kau memutuskan menjadi playboy dan tidak percaya cinta karena hal itu? Hanya untuk mengobati rasa kesepianmu?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang menghela nafas.

"Hn, tetapi semenjak bertemu denganmu rasanya berbeda."

"Berbeda?" Naruto kembali membeo.

"Aku sempat dendam dengan keluargaku. Aku sempat benci pada semua orang munafik di dunia ini, orang-orang yang selalu membohongiku dengan alasan karena sayang padaku. Tetapi, kau berbeda. Kau baik dan begitu polos… Sehingga aku berpikir Kau adalah orang yang benar-benar aku bisa percaya, Naruto."

"A-apa?!" Naruto membelalakkan mata.

'Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui aku telah berbohong padanya?' Naruto membatin.

"Chk. Apa kau baru pertama kali bercerita tentang ini pada orang?" Naruto berusaha mehapus rasa takutnya, dia pun harus berusaha untuk berbicara seperti biasa.

Sasuke pun mengangguk…

Naruto tersenyum…

"Terima kasih," Naruto tertawa dengan lebar, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang Naruto, "terima kasih?" ujar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau bercerita padaku," ujar Naruto.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke kembali berbicara, Naruto berdiam diri, tidak berkomentar. Menandakan dia menyimak apa yang akan Sasuke bicarakan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kau adalah orang yang pertama kali ingin ku panggil nama depannya… Dan… Apakah aku boleh?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya.

Degup jantung Naruto pun kini berdetak cepat..

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan penuh tanya…

"Boleh," jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat hangat, sehingga Uchiha Sasuke pun tidak bisa mehindari untuk tidak tersenyum kesekian kalinya ketika memandang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau pun harus memanggil aku Sasuke, _Naruto_!" Sasuke memberi tekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala…

Degup jantungnya masih tidak bisa terkontrol…

"Tidak," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke pun membelalakkan mata.

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi yang sangat jarang dia dapati dari seorang Sasuke, "aku tidak akan memanggil namamu sebelum aku memenangkan kejuaraan ini," Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau harus mendoakan aku menang agar kita bisa menjadi sahabat seutuhnya!" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan badannya.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya…

Sebuah senyum tersimpul di wajahnya…

Tiba-tiba suara tawa terdengar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha…

"Eh?! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Naruto memandang Sasuke heran.

"Entahlah, kau benar-benar lucu. Sudah selesai latihannya kan, Naruto? Ayo, kita pulang!" Sasuke merangkul Naruto yang dalam waktu sepersekian detik menjadi merah.

Gaara pun muncul dari balik pohon…

Memandang Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang meninggalkan lapangan…

'Jadi secara diam-diam mereka bersama?'

-

-

-

"Kau berbohong Naruto!" Gaara membentak Naruto ketika mereka berada di kelas kosong pada jam istirahat.

"Jika aku berbohong, kenapa? Kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku bersahabat dengan siapa pun!" Naruto memandang Gaara sengit.

"Kau bilang ini dan ternyata itu! Kau memang benar-benar munafik!" Gaara yang terkenal _cool_ kini _image_ nya rusak ketika harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang berbohong pada dirinya.

"Memang aku harus bagaimana? Sudah terbukti kan kalau aku berbicara pada kalian akan seperti ini!" Naruto memijat-mijat pelipisnya dan terduduk lemas di atas meja kelas.

"Apalagi yang kau rahasiakan?" Gaara mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali bertanya pada Naruto secara baik-baik, "tidak ada.." jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan muka.

"Apa?!" Gaara berteriak di depan wajah Naruto tangannya sudah memegang kerah baju Naruto.

"Lepas!" Teriak Naruto.

"Apa?!" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Lepas!" Naruto pun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara.

"Apa?!" Suara Gaara benar-benar menggelegar untuk kali ini.

"Aku mencintainya, puas?!" Naruto berteriak sangat keras, tidak kalah dari Gaara.

"Ka-kau mencintainya?" Gaara melepas genggamannya dan berjalan mundur.

Naruto mengangguk…

Rasa takut mehampiri dirinya…

Gaara pun berjongkok sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya, "sejak kapan?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya…

Matanya kini berubah menjadi kabut-sembab…

"Pertama melihat dirinya…" Naruto berbicara pelan-nyaris berbisik tetapi cukup membuat Gaara mendengarnya.

"Kau pun membohongi dirimu, Uzumaki?!" Naruto membelalakkan mata mendengar teriakan Gaara.

"Kau membohongi siapa lagi selain dirimu, dan teman-temanmu?" Gaara bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau pikir Uchiha tidak akan benci dirimu, ahn? Apa kau pikir dia akan memaafkanmu jika dia tahu kau membohongi dirinya?" Gaara berteriak di depan muka Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala..

Gaara menghela nafas, dan memejamkan matanya…

"Naruto.."

Nada suara Gaara berubah drastis, menjadi lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Mau bagaimana pun kau harus mengatakan kejujuran tentang semua ini cepat atau lambat," Gaara memandang Naruto.

Mata hijau yang kini penuh dengan emosi merasuki hati Naruto…

"Tetapi dia akan membenciku…" Suara Naruto bergetar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Uzumaki tidak akan pernah takut apapun, bukan? Terlebih untuk kejujuran. Kau harus mengatakannya meskipun hasilnya akan menyakitkan," Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Gaara~" Naruto pun memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

Gaara mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya..

"Untuk kali ini aku biarkan dirimu," Gaara tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

'Karena, aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan pernah memelukku setelah ini,' Gaara memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

-

-

-

Hari festival perlombaan antar kelas pun dimulai. Kedai makanan atau kedai-kedai penjual hiasan-hiasan kecil sudah berjajar rapih menyambut siapun yang mendatanginya. Sekolah yang tadinya biasa saja mendadak menjadi penuh dan ramai.

Lalu dimana tokoh utama kita?

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk lari. Mau bagaimanapun Naruto harus memenangkan perlombaan ini karena banyak alasan.

Alasan pertama, Neji yang sekarang sedang bersedih karena kalah di semifinal oleh Itachi, dan sekarang Neji sedang terbakar api dendam pada sang Uchiha si maha _perfect _tersebut.

"Sudah aku bilang kan Neji. Uchiha sulung mengadakan acara permainan beyblade agar bisa menikmatinya sendiri, karena setahu aku, dia itu juara internasional beyblade," Shino membuka buku catatan yang diketahui sebagai 'data-data siswa sekolah' yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"Sial!" Neji menggerutu tidak jelas, tiba-tiba datanglah Lee dan Kiba yang wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan Neji.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Neji.

"Kelas kita kalah basket dari geng Akastsuki," Lee dan kiba menundukkan kepalanya, mereka sangat kecewa dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan.

"Geng si Itachi juga, kan? Segeng itu semuanya sekelas! Kau tidak tahu jika geng Akatsuki itu anggotanya mantan para atlit basket professional?" Shino memandang ketiga temannya.

Mereka bertiga pun menggelengkan kepala.

"Benar yang dikatakan Shino, semua perlombaan dibabat habis oleh mereka!" Tiba-tiba Sakura ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"APA?!" Semua menganga, Sakura memandang ke arah lapangan, "iya, geng akatsuki mendominasi pertandingan. Bisa dikatakan perlombaan sekolah ini adalah perlombaan akatsuki dengan anak satu sekolah, ya kecuali untuk anak-anak kelas yang didiami para anggota akatsuki."

"Tetapi…" Sakura memandang satu-persatu teman-temannya.

"Ada satu lagi perlombaan yang belum dimenangkan akatsuki," Sakura memandang ke arah Naruto.

Anak-anak lain yang ada di sekelilingnya pun memandang Naruto…

Mereka saling pandang, kemudian memandang Naruto kembali..

"Mohon bantuannya!" Serempak semua memohon pada Naruto.

"Balaskan dendam kami, Naruto!" Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Semangat!" Lee pun menepuk pundak Naruto.

Semua mengangguk setuju pada Lee…

Itulah alasan pertama Naruto, membalaskan dendam teman-temannya.

Alasan kedua adalah alasan yang sangat membuat Naruto bersemangat dan berdebar-debar…

Alasan mengenai perasaan..

Alasan mengenai perasaan pribadi..

Alasan dimana Naruto harus memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Naruto, perlombaan akan segera dimulai!" Gaara berlari memanggil Naruto.

"Sudah mulai?" Naruto mulai terserang rasa panik dan rasa grogi ketika mendengar pertandingan segera dimulai.

"Iya, ayo cepat!" Gaara kembali ke bangku penonton yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya, kecuali Naruto.

Naruto yang masih berdiam diri di tempat semula memejamkan mata, "Tenang.." Naruto menghela nafas dan memegang dadanya yang berdebar-debar.

'Sasuke..' Naruto membayangkan wajah teman sekaligus idolanya.

Baiklah!

Dikencangkan tali penyemangat di kepalanya…

Pipinya ditepuk dengan keras.

"YOSH!" Naruto berjalan ke arah lapangan.

-

-

Naruto memandang sekeliling lapangan.

Seluruh lapangan penuh dengan orang. Tidak ada siapapun yang sepertinya absen dari acara ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tobi sebagai ketua geng akatsuki akan berlomba dan menjadi lawan Naruto.

Tobi yang terkenal karena kecepatannya dalam berlari sampai-sampai dijuluki sang penguasa dimensi waku akan melawan Naruto yang pernah menjuarai perlombaan lari nasional sebelum dia mengalami cedera. Bahkan Naruto sampai dijuluki Kyuubi no kitsune karena ketangguhan dan kelincahannya dalam berlari.

Tobi vs Uzumaki.

Naruto maupun peserta lainnya segera mengambil ancang-ancang, menundukkan badannya, dan memposisikan diri di belakang garis start.

Seluruh mata peserta memandang ke depan dengan tajam, menanti aba-aba pistol dari wasit. Naruto menelan ludah, rasa berdebar-debar menanti tembakan makin membesar.

"Naruto, semangat!!" Dari arah bangku penonton terdengar teriakan-teriakan teman-temannya.

'Tenang, Naruto,' Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

'Kau pasti bisa!'

DOR!

Semua peserta pun melesat dengan cepat, meninggalkan garis start. Naruto terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk memimpin pertandingan sejauh mungkin, tetapi Tobi masih berada di depannya-sedikit di depannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Dia cepat sekali,' Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan, tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang terbesit.

Naruto seperti merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan…

Seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan penuh harapan…

Naruto memandang ke arah bangku penonton…

Onyx bertemu dengan biru langit untuk sekian kalinya…

Sasuke?

Aku tahu!

Ya, untuk dia…

Naruto pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada perlombaan…

Demi dia, aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini..

Dan..

Benar katamu Gaara…

Ketika aku mencapai garis putih di depan sana…

Memenangkan perlombaan ini…

Kejujuran harus terungkap…

Meski itu sakit atau tidak…

Karena aku tahu..

Jika mencintai seseorang, kau tidak boleh membuat orang tersebut terluka..

Walaupun hanya dengan berbohong…

Oleh karena itu..

Naruto terus memacu kecepatannya, dan secara tidak sadar hanya antara dia dan Tobi yang berada di depan. Memimpin pertandingan.

Mereka berdua pun sudah melihat garis finish dengan sangat jelas dan mereka makin terus meningkatkan kecepatan, berharap bisa memasuki garis finish terlebih dahulu..

Garis finish pun tinggal beberapa meter…

Naruto memejamkan mata..

Suara penonton yang bersorak dengan riuh dalam beberapa saat tidak terdengar…

Seperti..

Hanya antara Naruto, Tobi, dan garis putih di depan…

Mereka berdua pun memasuki garis finish secara berbarengan.

"FINISH!!" Wasit garis finish pun berteriak, tetapi semua penonton hening, menanti hasil akhir wasit.

Para juri pun langsung berdiskusi dan melihat rekaman perlombaan.

Wasit pun mendatangi para juri…

Mereka saling berbisik-bisik dengan serius..

Wasit kembali ke arena tanding dengan membawa mike.

Naruto, Tobi, maupun seluruh penonton memandang wasit dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"_Game won by Naruto Uzumaki!!!"_ Wasit berteriak dan seluruh penonton pun secara serentak berteriak.

Kiba, Neji, dan Lee pun saling berpelukan sambil berteriak, "kita mengalahkan Akatsuki!!"

Naruto memandang Gaara yang mengangguk sebagai ucapan selamat…

Akhinya orang-orang pun turun ke lapangan untuk menyalami Naruto. Ya memang terdengar berlebihan, tetapi siapa yang tidak akan bangga jika kelasmu adalah kelas yang berhasil melawan kelas tiga untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini dibangun.

Ini adalah kemenanganku…

Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke berada, Sasuke tersenyum yang begitu hangat. Senyum yang selalu membuat Naruto berwajah merah.

Dan Inilah saatnya…

Naruto menyingkirkan dirinya dari kerumunan anak-anak dan berjalan ke arah meja juri sambil mengatur nafas.

Disana Itachi dan gengnya sedang menyemangati Tobi.

"Sudahlah Tobi, si kitsune itu memang hebat," Itachi mengelus-elus punggung Tobi yang 'pundung' dan terduduk di sampingnya.

"Tetapi seharusnya, anak kelas tiga tidak kalah dari anak kelas satu. Masa anak kelas tiga pertama kali kalah di tanganku?" Tobi memandang teman-temannya yang berusaha menahan tawa sedemikian rupa.

"Tobi sempai hebat, kok!" Ujar Naruto yang baru saja tiba di meja para juri.

Seluruh anggota geng akatsuki pun memandang Naruto, terlebih orang-orang yang berada di sekitar meja juri.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?" Tanya Itachi.

"Bisa aku pinjam _mike_ nya?" Naruto meminta_ mike_ pada Itachi yang sebagai pemimpin penyelenggara acara tersebut. Naruto pun tersenyum ketika Itachi memberikannya dan berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan, membawa _mike wireless_ tersebut.

"Mau apa dia, un?" Tanya Deidara pada teman segengnya.

"Entahlah, tampaknya akan ada yang menarik," Sasori memandang Naruto yang terus berjalan tanpa melewati satu gerakan pun yang Naruto buat.

-

-

Naruto menghela nafas…

Ini benar-benar akan dimulai, Naruto memandang ke arah bangku penonton yang sedang sibuk mengobrol bahkan bersorak-sorak tidak jelas.

Naruto mencoba berjalan, meski untuk melangkahkan kakinya benar-benar terasa berat. Apalagi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat hubungan dirinya maupun Sasuke akan hancur.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas…

Akhirnya dia pun tiba di tengah lapangan..

'Ok, Kau pasti bisa Uzumaki!' Naruto menyemangati dirinya.

"Hai, semua!" Naruto mengeluarkan seringainya ketika menyapa teman-temannya yang segera berhenti melakukan aktifitas hanya untuk menyimak Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Kiba bertanya, Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

'Kau benar-benar menarik Naruto,' Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

-

-

Kembali ke Naruto yang sedang berbicara di tengah lapangan.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya, ya? Aku bisa memenangkan perlombaan ini," Naruto tersenyum dan memandang teman-temannya maupun penonton yang lain secara bergantian.

Suasana pun hening sejenak…

Tidak ada satupun yang berani bicara…

"Padahal lawanku sangat kuat, hahaha, bagaimana tidak kuat? Dia adalah salah satu anggota akatsuki, sekaligus ketuanya yang terkenal geng paling sempurna. Bahkan sudah diakui majalah-majalah sekolah bahwa geng tersebut adalah geng terpopuler. Hahaha.. tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan karena kuat atau apapun aku bisa memenangkan lari ini… dan mengalahkan Tobi sempai-"

Sedikit lagi Naruto…

"Bukan karena aku kuat atau pernah ikut kejuaraan nasional. Tetapi," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Disini banyak hal yang membuat aku harus memenangkan perlombaan ini…" Naruto memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali.

"Bahkan hal tersebut menjadi alasan aku untuk berlari melebihi kejuaran nasional."

"Bisa dikatakan, awal memenangkan kejuaraan ini, dimulai dari sahabat-sahabatku yang selalu menyemangati dan selalu provokasi aku untuk memenangkan kejuaraan ini," Naruto memandang ke arah bangku Kiba dan kawan-kawannya berada, terlebih pada Sakura.

"Hal ini pun… Terus berlanjut. Sampai pada semangat yang diakui olehku adalah semangat untuk mengalahkan akatsuki yang terkenal adalah geng paling hebat diantara anak-anak sekolah tinggi," Naruto memandang ke arah geng akatsuki.

Seluruh geng akatsuki tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun, mereka menanti apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto ucapkan.

"Tetapi…" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Alasan-alasan diatas tidak akan sebanding dengan alasan ini, alasan benar-benar membuat aku ingin memenangkan hal ini. Kemenangan yang hanya untuk orang itu seseorang," Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke.

Onyx pun bertemu dengan biru langit..

Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Naruto..

"Kemenangan ini, aku tunjukkan untukmu, _Sasuke_!" Naruto tersenyum dengan menyebut nama depan Sasuke. Matanya terus memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang membelalak di kursi penonton.

'Si Dobe benar-benar, gila!' Sasuke membatin,_ image_ Uchiha nya telah sukses dihancurkan Naruto.

Semua orang memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergiliran…

"Dan satu hal lagi…" Kali ini semua memandang Naruto seperti objek yang benar-benar sangat menarik.

"Sasuke, aku pun ingin memberi tahu sesuatu, untukmu!" Naruto memandang Sasuke dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada _mike_ kuat-kuat.

"Aku tahu aku telah salah, karen aku telah berbohong padamu," Naruto memandang Gaara, dan Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Setelah ini aku hanya bisa berpasrah diri, walaupun Sasuke akan membenciku.' Naruto membatin.

'Tetapi ini harus segera diakhiri.'

"Satu hal yang perlu diketahui. Aku telah berbohong padamu jika aku tidak menyukai siapapun di dunia ini," Naruto menelan ludah, dan bersiap-siap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.

"Karena… Aku membohongi semuanya kalau aku tidak suka dirimu," Naruto mehembuskan nafasnya, meskipun rasa takut masih ada tetapi ketenangan pada dirinya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Intinya… Aku menyukaimu…" Naruto berkata lemah.

Semua orang membelalakkan mata..

Bahkan Itachi Uchiha…

Sasuke pun sudah membatu. Mendengar pengakuan cinta pertama kali padanya di depan banyak orang, terlebih oleh teman baiknya adalah alasan yang sudah cukup banyak bagi seorang Uchiha untuk melupakan _image_ Uchihanya.

Gaara pun tersenyum, saling berpandangan dengan Naruto.

Dan yang lain…

"APA?!" Semua sahabat Naruto serempak berteriak, kecuali Gaara.

Kericuhan di lapangan pun terjadi, penonton berhamburan ke arah Naruto untuk meminta keterangan, terlebih para sahabat Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang kau maksud tadi?" Kiba mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Naruto yang membatu menahan malu, sedangkan Neji masih berdiam diri di bangku penonton bersama Shino dan Gaara.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Neji pada Gaara.

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan?" Neji memandang Gaara.

"Baru-baru saja," Gaara pun loncat dari bangku penonton dan mendatangi Naruto yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan Kiba dan teman-temannya, terlebih _fans _Sasuke.

Para sahabat maupun orang-orang pun mulai mendesak Naruto, sehingga Naruto sulit bergerak. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melawan, tetapi orang-orang masih sibuk memintanya keterangan.

Sampai ada seseorang yang menariknya, dan Naruto sudah berada dipelukan orang tersebut…

Hangat..

Naruto memandang ke arah orang tersebut, matanya membelalak sekaligus berkabut, 'Sasuke?' Naruto sangat takut untuk berkata-kata bahkan memandang orang yang melindunginya.

"_He is mine!"_ Sasuke berbicara pada semua orang sambil memeluk Naruto dan memandang semua orang dengan tatapan menantang.

Semua pun menganga, termasuk Naruto..

Gaara pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya…

Teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya menggelengkan kepala…

Para Fujoshi pun siap membidik gambar, menemukan target baru mereka…

Akatsuki sibuk tertawa melihat keributan ini..

Deidara melirik ke sebelah kanan.

"Adikmu sudah dewasa, un?" Deidara memandang Itachi yang berusaha memasang muka tanpa ekspresi, "hn."

"Ada apa denganmu, un?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Ayo, kita hentikan semua keributan ini!" Itachi beranjak dari kursi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

"Aneh, un," Deidara berlari mengejar Itachi yang terus melaju ke arena lapangan.

Itachi memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, 'selamat ya, otouto!' Sedikit senyum terlintas dibibir Itachi tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

-

-

Kericuhan terus berlangsung di lapangan, sampai-sampai tim keamanan sekolah harus turun-tangan mehentikan kericuhan tersebut.

"Naruto sama, katakan pada kami sejak kapan kau mencintai Sasuke?" Para _fans _Naruto hanya dalam beberapa detik putus cinta dan kini terus mendesak Naruto untuk merubah perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Mhm.. Itu…" Naruto mencoba untuk menjawab, tetapi desakan orang-orang yang entah mau apa membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ayo!" Sasuke melindungi dan menarik Naruto yang masih belum percaya apa yang terjadi.

'Aku tidak percaya akan seribut ini. Padahal aku kan hanya bersikap jujur. Lagipula sehebat itukah aku? Sampai-sampai orang-orang sibuk mengelilingiku ketika aku mengakui cintaku.'

Khukhukhu ternyata aku cukup banyak penggemar.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya berlari mehindari kejaran teman-temanya.

**End Flashback.**

"Itu hal yang paling parah yang pernah aku lihat!" Kiba menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba mehentikan tawanya.

"Yup, aku pun berpikiran sama!" Neji pun mencoba menahan senyumnya dan memandang Gaara.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka akan banyak orang kecewa ketika Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya," Tenten menaruh tangannya di atas meja.

"Ya tentu saja, kau tidak tahu di sekolah kita bahkan di sekolah lain banyak sekali yang menyukai si bodoh itu?" Shikamaru berkomentar sambil malas-malasan.

"Memang kenapa sih mereka begitu nge _fans _sama Naruto? Sampai-sampai tidak rela sama sekali Naruto berpacaran dengan Uchiha bungsu," Temari memandang kekasihnya, Shikamaru.

"Itu sih sudah terjadi jauh-jauh hari mereka jadian, bahkan sebelum mereka saling bertemu," Gaara berbicara.

"Memang apa lagi yang terjadi?" Semua memandang Gaara.

"Ceritakan, Shikamaru!" Gaara tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan yang terjadi pada Naruto di hari pertamanya bertemu ketika memasuki sekolah.

"Tunggu dulu!" Hinata yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini daritadi.. Si-siapa diantara mer-mereka yang menjadi mhm… Seme atau uke?" Wajah Hinata berubah merah.

Semua memandang Hinata, 'Hinata-chan tidak sepolos yang aku kira,' Kiba membelalakkan mata.

"Menurut aku sih, Naruto sebagai uke!" Lee tertawa dan dengan semangat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Atau Sasuke?" Tenten melanjutkan.

"tapi itu masih kemungkinan," Gaara berkomentar.

"Kita tanyakan saja nanti pada orangnya," ujar Temari.

"Itu tidak sopan!" Shikamaru memberi peringatan pada Temari.

Bel pintu kedai kopi pun kembali terdengar.

Pintu membuka, memperlihatkan dua sosok berambut pirang dan pantat ayam yang berjalan mendekati para _gossiper_ tersebut.

"Hai, semua!" Seru Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hei!" Lee membalas sapaan Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ah, sms ku keterima, ya? duduk!" Kiba menunjuk dua bangku yang kosong.

Setelah menatap bangku kosong, tatapan Kiba kini beralih pada baju Sasuke, dan Kiba pun membelalakkan mata.

"Apa itu?" Kiba bertanya dan menunjuk ke arah baju Sasuke yang berwarna biru dengan tulisan merah darah.

Semua pun memandang ke arah yang Kiba tunjukkan.

Lee segera loncat dari bangkunya menuju Sasuke.

"Ki-kiba bukan itu saja!" Lee menunjuk ke arah belakang Sasuke dan Kiba pun dengan gerakan secepat mungkin memutar tubuh Sasuke.

Sebuah tulisan berwarna merah darah pun tertulis rapih di belakang baju biru Sasuke.

"Heh?! Jadi.." Semua memandang Sasuke yang hanya memasang tampang dinginnya.

Sasuke pun mendekakatkan dirinya pada Naruto, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto.

"Kali ini aku maafkan kau. _My. Little. Uke_!" Sasuke membisikkan mesra pada kuping Naruto yang dalam seketika warna wajahnya berona merah.

Sedikit-sedikit Naruto memandang tulisan hasil karyanya. Tulisan yang tidak bisa membuat Naruto berhenti tersenyum..

_Property of Uzumaki Naruto_

Tertulis besar di depan baju Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto pun memundurkan badannya untuk melihat tulisan yang lain, dan senyumnya bertambah lebar, senyum yang selalu terlukis apabila melihat hal tersebut.

_Naruto Uzumaki's special uke_

Tertulis di belakang baju Sasuke yang sedang mendengar kehebohan teman-temannya. Sasuke pun menyadari sedang diperhatikan dan memandang orang disampingnya.

Senyum kecil pun terlukis dibibir Sasuke.

'_Tampaknya aku mulai menyadari. Jika aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah sempurna tanpa seorang Dobe disampingnya.'_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Akhirnya Bagaimana? Jelek? Abal? Ga jelas? Ampuuun!!! (Nangis darah) hiks! Awalnya sih cerita ini mau diterusin, tapi cerita tersebut mengenai Sasuke, tapi takut gaje, n pembaca udah pada kecewa ma cerita di atas. Maaf klo ada kesalahan.**

**Trims udah baca,**

**Berudu.**

**R&R if u mind?**


End file.
